


For Better or Worse

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-22
Updated: 2003-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: The date was set.  Walter and Clara decide it's finally time to tie the knot.





	For Better or Worse

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

For Better or Worse

## For Better or Worse

### by Donnilee
    
    
    TITLE:      FOR BETTER OR WORSE
    AUTHOR:     DONNILEE
    

WEB SITE: <http://donnilee.tripod.com>  
CATEGORY: Sk/O  
**RATING: NC-17**  
SPOILERS: Nope.  
SUMMARY: The date was set. Walter and Clara decide it's finally time to tie the knot.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is basically a smut snack, but it is the 5th story in the Skinner/Clara series. DEDICATION: This one needs to be dedicated to Vel, who has given me some bsolutely beautiful graphics to use on the site and is one of my biggest cheerleaders for the Skinner/Clara stories. Also to Cathie, a fan of this series; Dresa, who requested a honeymoon scene and Song, who said she was looking forward the next one! Thanks girls. I appreciate all your support and encouragement! Thanks!  
THANKS: To everyone who has encouraged me to continue this series. A special thanks to Sdani who continues to beta read for me even though I'm an incredible pain in the ass! I appreciate it more than you know, darling! 

**PART 1 (NC-17)**  
WALTER  & CLARA'S TOWNHOUSE  
**GEORGETOWN, D.C.**  
**SATURDAY - 09:30 AM**

I smiled with amusement as I watched Clara fidget with the lace of her gown. She was so nervous and it brought a becoming flush to her caramel colored cheeks. 

"Relax," I softly. You look absolutely beautiful." 

She drew in a deep breath, looking at herself in the full length mirror on the back of the closet door. She let her breath out in a long sigh. "God, why am I so nervous?" 

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you're getting married today?" I asked facetiously. 

She sighed again in mock indignation. "Geez! No sympathy from you, huh?" 

"I'm trying to calm you down. You're gorgeous. He loves you and you need to relax and enjoy this day. It's YOUR day, Clara." 

She swallowed convulsively and looked at me. "I still get afraid sometimes." 

I felt the smile slip off my face. "He's not your exhusband, Clara." 

"I know! I just ..." 

I reached out and laid a hand gently on her forearm as she wrung her hands. 

"He loves you, Clara ... so much. I can see it every time he looks at you. He can't believe you are with him. He can't believe you love him. Even now, it amazes him." 

She blinked rapidly and I could see the moisture in her eyes. "Why do I keep thinking the other shoe is going to drop." 

"Because you need to let go of the past and look to the future. You deserve this, Clara. You both do." 

She looked at me for a moment and said, "You're right. I'm going to ruin it if I keep expecting him to act like every other man in my life. I know that. He's proven himself again and again to be different. I don't know why I think this is too good to be true." 

I sighed, not sure what to say to her. Her sudden turn to melancholy had caught me off guard. Although we'd become friends in the year she'd been dating Walter, I still didn't know a lot about her past except that she'd had an abusive first husband and her father was a mental case, now rotting in jail. 

Finally I looked into her eyes and said, "Clara, you DESERVE this," I repeated. "Don't ever think differently. After all you've been through, both of you deserve this happiness. Don't question it, just accept it." 

She swallowed again and nodded shyly. "Sorry." 

"Don't apologize. We need to get going though. We don't want to be late." 

"Oh God, he'd have a fit if I didn't show up on time." 

I laughed. "He'd be worrying YOU changed your mind." 

"I wouldn't do that." 

"I know." 

"You're right, Dana. I'm tired of letting the past drag me down." She paused and then smiled. "It's really going happen, isn't it?" 

I laughed then, I couldn't help it. "It certainly is, but not if we don't get our asses out to that limo." 

She grinned then, her straight white teeth lighting up the room. "Let's go." 

We went downstairs. Although I had pinned her bustle up on her waist, I lifted the rear of her dress to make sure she didn't trip on the stairs. I held it up to keep it clean as we slowly made our way outside and slid into the back of the waiting limo. The driver nodded and smiled as he closed the door and then went around the front of the limo and slid into the driver's seat. 

"Ready ladies?" 

"Ready as we'll ever be," Clara declared with enthusiasm. 

I grinned. Her mood had passed that quickly. "You going to be all right?" I asked lightly. 

"Yes," she said firmly. "I'm turning over a new leaf." 

"Good." 

"How about you? Are you ready for this?" 

I threw the back of my hand up to my forehead as though I had the vapors. "Always a bridesmaid, never a bride," I joked. 

She laughed then. As her laughter died away she said, "I'll bet you'll be a bride before you know it." 

I looked at her and asked, "You know something I don't?" 

She smiled slyly and said, "No, not really." 

"Clara ..." I said a warning tone to my voice. 

She grinned again but then faced front, glowing with amusement at my now stunned expression. If Mulder had told her and Walter something before he told me, I was going to kill him. I reminded myself that this was Clara and Walter's day. I was the Matron of Honor and I had a job to do, but I made a mental note to probe her later about her off-hand comment. 

**XXXXXXXXXX**  
ST. PETER  & PAUL'S  
**GEORGETOWN, D.C.**  
**SATURDAY - 10:00 AM**

I don't think I've ever seen Walter Skinner this nerved up. I would laugh if I wasn't sure he would kick my ass for it later. He's just looking for an excuse to blow off his nervous energy. 

I stand patiently next to him and watch him fidget, shifting his weight from one leg to the other, his hands clasped tightly in front of him. I glance at his hands and see that his knuckles are white. 

I whisper, "Relax, Walter." 

He gives me a dirty look and turns his interlaced fingers inside out, cracking his knuckles. I wince and glance to the left, seeing Frohike, Langley and Byers standing next to me with studied nonchalance. A smile threatens the corners of Langley's mouth and he raises his eyebrows. He's asking how Walter is doing. I shrug and turn back to Walter. I could see moisture appearing on his bald pate. 

Just then the Reverend Malcolm O'Riley appears in the tiny room behind the alter. He smiles gently at the nervous groom and then at me, the Best Man. He asks, "Do you have the rings?" 

I nodded curtly. "Yes, Father." 

He smiled and said, "I'm not a Father, Mr. Mulder. That's the Catholic religion. I'm a Reverend." 

"Oh sorry," I mumbled. Now Walter was amused as he finally smiles for the first time in the last half hour. 

The Reverend smiled again and clapped Walter on the shoulder. "Ready?" 

Walter took a deep breath and nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be." 

We watched as the Reverend opened the door leading to the alter and follow him out. All the guests were seated and then we were herded back here into this little room. Now we line up to the left of the alter. We all scanned the crowd. The church was packed. Every pew was filled. There was a lot of Brass in the audience; Deputy Director Kersch, Section Chief Blevins, and newly appointed Director Robert Mueller. I was surprised when he'd shown up. He didn't really know Walter that well, or at all for that matter. He was blissfully ignorant of me and Scully's history in the Bureau ... so far. I was sure someone would clue him in shortly. 

Assistant Director, Jenna Cassidy and several others were in attendance as well. None of these people had ever met Clara. Scully and I had had weeks of amusement eavesdropping on all the gossip and speculation around the water cooler once word had gotten out that the surly A.D. was getting hitched. They had wondered what kind of woman she was, what she looked like, if she was a tough cop. I didn't think anyone expected the dazzling beauty that appeared at the end of the aisle, walking slowly behind Scully and her three bridesmaids. 

Several of the uninformed were surprised that she was African-American. I watched with amusement as they registered her race first, then her beauty. Some things never change. There were small gasps and raised eyebrows throughout the audience. There had to be forty D.C. cops here on the bride's side. There were other agents that worked for A.D. Skinner in attendance as well, along with his secretary, Kimberly who was smiling like her face was going to split open. 

She was clinging tightly to her brother's arm with one hand and clutching her bouquet of white roses in the other. She was a vision and I couldn't help thinking that Walter was a very lucky man. I was luckier of course and turned my attention to Scully as she took her place on the opposite side of the aisle. She smiled widely at me as the organ music swelled with the final notes of 'Here Comes the Bride'. 

I heard Walter gasp when he first saw her and his eyes never left her as she approached him, grinning from ear to ear. He had told me that he hadn't been allowed to see her dress. He was obviously pleased, and who wouldn't be? She was an alluring, intelligent woman, and beautiful to boot. 

The music faded into the background and the sounds of shuffling and discreet coughing could be heard. 

The Reverend stood front and center, his bible open over his forearm and he began. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here to witness the joining of two souls. Who gives this woman to be married?" 

Cameron spoke in a loud, clear voice, "I do." 

He smiled down at her and gently placed her hand in Walter's and took his seat in the front pew. 

"If there is anyone here who knows why these two should not be joined in marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." 

There were a few inappropriate snickers but then silence. 

"We will proceed." 

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I have never seen anything as beautiful as the woman standing in front of me. She was squeezing my hand so tightly I could feel it start to tingle from lack of circulation. It was the only indication of her nervousness. Somehow that calmed me, knowing she was as nervous as me. I flexed my fingers and she loosened her grip suddenly with an apologetic look on her face. 

I smiled gently at her and turned to pay attention to the Reverend as he led us through the Protestant wedding ceremony. It wasn't so different from a Catholic one except it was a lot shorter! After extolling the virtues of marriage and the serious commitment we were undertaking, he finally got to the vows. 

"Do you Walter Sergei Skinner, take this woman, Clara Jordan, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward? To honor and cherish in sickness and in health, for better or worse, until death do you part?" 

"I do," I said loudly, alarmed at the roughness of my tight throat and wishing I'd cleared my throat earlier but not daring to do it now. I felt dry as a bone. 

"Do you Clara Jordan, take this man, Walter Sergei Skinner to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward? To honor and cherish in sickness and in health, for better or worse, until death do you part?" 

"I do," she replied, sounded a little breathless and amazed. I beamed at her again and she smiled shyly at me. 

"The rings," Reverend O'Riley stated. 

Mulder pulled the box from his pocket that held the two rings nestled together in black velvet. Clara handed her bouquet to Scully and turned back to me. I took the carefully proffered ring and prayed that I could keep my hands from shaking. 

"Repeat after me; With this ring, I thee wed, ..." 

"With this ring, I thee wed ..." 

Before I knew it he was saying, "By the power vested in me by God and District of Columbia, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Mr. Skinner, you may kiss your bride." 

This part I had down pat and lowered my head to capture her lips in a chaste but sweet kiss that lingered. Feeling a wild elation flow through me, I pressed down, opening her mouth and plunging my tongue inside. She made an adorable sound of surprise, "Eeepp!" 

I made it quick but heard a few giggles and few whistles from the crowd as I French kissed her deeply. 

We retreated down the aisle and emerging into the bright sunshine as the organ bass notes vibrated in my chest. We exited to the steps of the church and were pelted with rice and confetti. It seemed a long time before everyone got through the line and finished with congratulations. 

**XXXXXXXXX**  
**D.C. MARRIOTT**  
**WASHINGTON, D.C.**  
**SATURDAY - 11:30 PM**

We'd driven by limo the reflecting pool and had dozens of pictures taken while the rest of the crowd proceeded to the hotel for the reception. 

There was a lot of fuss and introductions of the bridal party as we arrived at the ballroom to find the party in full swing. 

I relished everything. I loved the announcement by the D.J.; "For the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Walter Skinner!" 

I loved the rousing applause, the first dance to a tune we'd picked out. Deciding to be unconventional, we chose 'Don't Wanna Miss a Thing' by Aerosmith. 

We gazed at each other oblivious to the crowd as we listened to the words and he swirled me around the floor, surprisingly agile on his feet for such a large man. 

"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing Watch you smile while you are sleeping While far away and dreaming   
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender I could stay lost in this moment forever Every moment I spend with you is a moment I treasure "Don't want to close my eyes   
Don't want to fall asleep   
'Coz I'd miss you baby   
And I don't wanna miss a thing   
'Coz even when I dream of you   
The sweetest dream would never do   
I'd still miss you baby   
And I don't want to miss a thing 

"Laying close to you   
Feeling your heart beating   
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming Wondering if it's me you're seeing   
Then I kiss your eyes   
And thank God we're together   
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever Forever and ever   
"Don't want to close my eyes............ I don't want to miss one smile   
I don't want to miss one kiss   
I just want to be with you   
Right here with you just like this   
I just wanna hold you close   
Feel your heart so close to mine   
And stay here in this moment   
for all the rest of time   
Baby, baby   
Don't want to close my eyes   
Don't want to fall asleep   
'Coz I'd miss you baby   
And I don't wanna miss a thing   
'Coz even when I dream of you   
The sweetest dream would never do   
I'd still miss you baby   
And I don't want to miss a thing" 

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I laughed through the garter toss and the flower toss. Scully caught the bouquet and I winked at her. Mulder nearly plowed Frohike down grabbing for the garter. It was a near thing, but Mulder's height won out. After seeing Scully catch the bouquet, there was no way he was letting any other man catch that garter and have access to Scully's legs! There were howls of laughter as Mulder waggled his eyebrows and the DJ played strip tease music as Mulder slipped his hands under her dress to put the garter on her leg. I got the feeling there were quite a few in the crowd who were seeing another side of Mulder and Scully. They'd never seen them relaxed and at play, teasing one another and I think they all could see how much in love they were. I really did hope Mulder didn't wait too long to make Scully   
his bride. 

It was a splendid time, but I couldn't wait for it to end. We were spending the night here and then leaving for our honeymoon in the morning. We had decided to go to Jamaica and I couldn't wait. 

Mostly, however, I couldn't wait to get my husband upstairs and naked. 

My husband. The thought nearly stole the breath from my lungs. Everyone was dancing now and having a merry time as we picked at the remains of our dinner and sipped champagne. 

Finally, we had stayed a respectable amount of time and participated in all the festivities. We said our good byes and left to make our way upstairs. Catcalls and whistles followed us out of the ballroom. I was giddy and overwhelmed. It hadn't really sunk in yet. 

I was Walter's wife! 

I was Clara Skinner now. 

**PART 2 (NC-17)**  
**D.C. MARRIOTT**  
**SATURDAY - 4:00 PM**  
**ROOM 729**

I entered the room and crossed to the center of the bridal suite we'd rented. I spun to face him and he stared at me. 

We were silent for long moments, just staring and smiling at each other like school kids. I finally said, "I feel like it's my first time." 

He chuckled and replied, "Me too. Jesus, Clara, you're my wife." 

"No kidding, huh?" I joked. 

He crossed to me and caught me up in his arms. "I can hardly believe it." 

"I don't think it has quite sunk in for me either." 

"It's early. Do you want a drink?" he asked, indicating the mini bar with a nod of his head. 

"No, I want to get out of this dress." 

"You're beautiful in that dress. You're a vision." 

I beamed a smile at him again. "Thank you." 

He paused, "Mrs. Skinner, you are the most beautiful woman in the world." 

"Your biased," I teased. 

"Damn straight." 

He leaned into me and closed his mouth over mine. Our tongue dueled for supremacy he moaned softly into my mouth. He finally broke the kiss and said, "You're right. As good as you look in this dress, I think you'll look even better without it." 

"Oh really?" 

He paused, the humor fleeing from his face. "God Clara, I love you so much." 

"I love you too," I said softly. 

I could feel his hardness pressing into my belly. It felt like a fence post. I could feel the heat of it through our clothes. 

"I wanna fuck you till your ears ring," he growled suddenly, his voice low and gravel toned. 

I felt my womb contract at the very suggestion. I gasped and spun, lifting my hair. His warm fingers worked the buttons on the dress deftly until he could peel the lace from my shoulders, bearing my breasts that were held up with cups built into the dress. 

He pressed into my back, cupping one breast in each hand. "Till my ears ring, huh?" I asked, my voice breathy and rapid. 

"Sorry, that was crude," he mumbled as he squeezed my breasts gently but firmly, rubbing his thumbs over the peaks which had already formed from my arousal. 

"It was sexy," I murmured. 

He hummed and began kissing the nape of my neck. I tilted my head to give him better access and he took full advantage. His tongue laved at my neck and sucked gently below my ear, making my knees turn to jelly. 

He chuckled as my knees bobbed in the effort to hold me up. Without wasting anymore time, he slid his hands into the waist line of the dress and pushed it down over my hips. It puddled to the floor at my feet. 

"Oh Christ," he mumbled as he saw my white thigh highs and lace, see-through white panties. The panties weren't much more than a triangle of lace over my pubis. 

I had been afraid of tripping or twisting an ankle and so had worn white satin slippers rather than high heels. I was tall for a woman at 5 foot, 9 inches, but Walter towered over me at 6 foot 2 inches, making me feel petite and feminine. My back didn't begin to cover the width of his muscled chest. I toed off my slippers as his hands slid down the front of my legs and curled in to cup the insides of my thighs. 

We had been together for over a year now and still the mere touch of his hands on my body could ignite all my nerve endings. I'd never had a relationship where the physicality of it was such an ingrained part of the relationship; an extension and expression of our feelings, and that didn't dwindle with time. Being with Walter was as exciting now as it was that first time. 

He lifted upwards, pulling my ass against his pelvis and ground his massive erection between my butt cheeks. I felt the thong of my panties slide over my anus and groaned, letting my head fall back onto his chest as my abdomen flooded with warmth. 

"You make me crazy," he whispered. 

"You have too many clothes on," I said firmly. 

He spun me around we kissed, his arms hauling me up to his wide chest. My hands clung to his broad shoulders for support as he plundered my mouth and reached for my tonsils. 

His big hands cupped my ass, pulling me tightly against his groin. "Clara ... God." 

"I want you naked," I declared. 

He slid off his jacket and tie and put them on the couch behind me. I picked up my dress and draped it over the arm of the couch, not wanting it to be trampled or ruined on the floor. I reached for his fly as he undid his belt. Working together we soon had his shoes, socks and pants off. 

My hands slid over his chest as he finished unbuttoning it and his breath sucked in through his teeth. His shirt disappeared and my hands went on a journey of the solid peaks and valleys of his chest and down to his washboard abdomen and finally to the jutting hardness of cock. 

I gripped it gently, feeling wetness pool between my legs. I stroked his silky hardness and he captured my wrist. "I won't last if you keep doing that." 

I smiled and reached for my panties, sliding them down and letting them fall between my feet. I kicked them away and reached for my stocking. 

"No, leave them on," he growled. 

I looked up at him, feeling arousal dart through me again at the sound of his voice, ragged with desire. 

He took my hand and led me to the bed, lowering me gently down onto my back in the center. He straddled me and took several deep, slow breaths. "I wanted to go slow but I don't know if I can, Clara. I feel wild." 

"Then take me. We'll go slow next time." 

He growled again in the back of his throat, tossing his glasses to the nightstand and lowering himself between my spread legs. He kissed me fiercely and I surrendered to his passion, giving as good as I got. 

I raised my legs over his hips and bent to clasp his butt cheeks. He moaned and sank into me as I jerked hard on his ass. "Ooooohhhhhhh, shit, Clara." 

He bottomed out against my cervix, stretching me unbearably as he always did, sending shivers of excitement through my body. His equipment was huge and as much as we made love, I never got used the feeling of the first push inside with that huge shaft. I whispered, "The eagle has landed." 

He snorted as he tried to suppress his laughter. That's another thing I hadn't quite gotten used to ... that I could have fun and laughter in the bedroom as well as passion and love. 

When his mirth was under control, he tongued my nipples and I arched my back off the bed, my hands retreating to his biceps as he took his weight on his elbows. We stayed that way a few minutes, him just buried inside me and kissing my chest, tonguing my breasts and suckling my nipples until I was mad with lust for him. 

I gasped and choked out, "Plleeaassseee, Walter." 

"Please what?" he asked. 

"Move!" I cried out. "Oh please, Walter." 

He moaned softly, "Oohh, God!" 

He began retreating and pushing into me fast and furious, bouncing my ass on the bed with every stroke, dragging his stomach and pubic bone over mine, trapping my clit between us. I screamed, "OH JESUS!" 

The sensations were rippling through me like a monsoon, my body quaking after only a few strokes. I was so aroused before we even got naked. I was going to be deliciously sore tomorrow. 

He put his lips to my neck and his deep voice rumbled into the shell of my ear. "So good, Clara. You're my wife. I still can't believe it. You're my wife." 

"You feel great, Walter. I love you." 

"Mmmm, I love you too," he panted out as he increased his thrusting, pulling nearly all the way out till I could feel the large mushroom head of his cock pulling on my labia as he threatened to pull out all the way, then ramming back into me with force. 

"Oh Yeah!" I shouted. 

My body was going slick with perspiration as he rode me, and rode me and rode me, never seeming to tire. For someone who was so excited, his stamina was impressive. Most men over 40 weren't in as good of shape as Walter. I peeked down and watched his stomach muscles tense and release with every thrust. I could feel the muscles bunch in his back as they rolled under my hands. 

**XXXXXXXXX**

I repeatedly plunged my cock deep into her guts, unable to help myself. If she knew how primitive my thoughts were about her sometimes, she probably never would have married me. I wanted to brand her as mine. I felt my orgasm rush up to me, tingling the backs of my legs and pulling my ball sack up tight. "Oh Shit, I'm gonna cum!" I shouted. 

I dipped down and sucked a nipple roughly into my mouth. She yelped in surprise at the strength of my suction and I hoped I wasn't hurting her. Her eyes said I wasn't. 

She shouted, "Come with me!" 

I felt her velvety, soft walls clamp over my swollen cock in a seemingly endless bout of spasms. 

I shouted an unintelligible sound as I felt my release rush through my shaft and begin filling her. "Aaaaawwwwwooooohhhhhmmmmmmmmm!" 

I came so hard I was dizzy afterwards. We drifted down slowly, her panting breath feathering the hair on my chest. When I regained my senses and could instruct my brain to move my limbs, I rolled off her carefully. She hissed as I slid out and curled into my side. I tilted her chin up and kissed her gently. 

"Sorry I was so rough," I said quietly. 

She hummed in her throat. "Mmm, don't worry about it. I loved it." 

"It was over pretty quick," I said, feeling some regret that I hadn't been able to make it last longer. 

"Don't worry about it. I came didn't I? Besides, we're not done." 

"We're not?" I asked, hearing the tease in her tone. 

"Not by a long shot, Mister," she replied. 

I sighed. "I'm an old man, Clara. Go easy on me." 

She laughed and it was music to my ears as I felt her chest bounce against my side. "Well, your body doesn't know you're old," she finally rejoined. 

I smiled as her hand swiped over my chest, playing idly with my sprinkling of chest hair. 

"No, it doesn't seem to realize that I need rest sometimes." 

"I'll let you rest, but then I'll prime you for round two." 

I groaned in mock exhaustion. "Round two?" I asked feebly. 

She knew I was faking and beamed me that wide smile, the one with the teeth and dimples and I felt my chest clench with emotion. I whispered roughly, "You are so beautiful. Why'd you marry an old fart like me?" 

She leaned in and kissed me. "Maybe because you fuck me till my ears ring," she teased. 

I laughed again as she removed her stockings and then maneuvered us under the covers. She turned over and I spooned up behind her, our favorite position to sleep in. I buried my nose in her hair as we drifted off to sleep, her soft bottom cradled in my pelvis. A feeling of contentment that I had never known swept over me and I sighed deeply, tightening my grip around her waist. She squirmed languidly but then fell still. My eyelids drooped, heavy now that my lust was sated. 

Clara Jordan was my wife. I'll be damned. Maybe miracles do happen. 

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I woke surrounded in a warm cocoon of solid man flesh. His sex, even in repose was impressive ... thick and hot against my rear end. I stretched and pressed my butt backwards, feeling it stir to life even in his sleep. 

He mumbled, "Love ... Clar ..." 

I smiled, warmed at the thought that he was thinking of me even in his sleep. I wiggled onto my back, lifting his arm from around my middle gently, careful not to wake him. 

I turned my head to gaze at his face, soft and relaxed in sleep. When he slept the hard lines around his mouth and eyes disappeared and he looked sated and approachable. Although his demeanor had intimidated me at first, I quickly learned that this was a defense mechanism he needed to maintain at work. He needed the respect of the people that worked for him and he was known as a stern but fair supervisor. He definitely had a soft spot for Mulder and Scully though. Truth be told, I did too. They had both turned out to be invaluable friends. 

Although I'd asked two childhood friends and one fellow female cop to be my bridesmaids, I'd never considered asking anyone but Scully to be my Maid of Honor. Since they called themselves by their surnames as did Walter, I'd taken up the habit too, although when alone I called her Dana and she always called me Clara. Having a simple name, I'd never picked up a nickname. I was just as glad. I'd heard some pretty terrible ones. 

I wondered at my floating, inane thoughts, as I lay there warm and content. He reached for me in his sleep and I slid into his body, turning onto my other side. His big thigh lifted and crossed over top of mine. We were belly to belly, chest to chest now and my nipples hardened with the contact with his warm skin and crisp chest hair. 

I leaned back and my hands wandered over his chest. He sighed deeply, his mouth falling open. I leaned down and licked his nipple gently, feeling it bead up against my tongue. I swirled my tongue over it and he moaned low in the back of his throat and his eyes came open, staring at me as he tried to orient himself. 

A few seconds was all it took. He smiled at me and without a word, leaned in and began kissing me softly. His tongue begged entrance from my teeth and I opened my mouth, inviting him in. We'd only slept a few hours but I felt refreshed after the nervousness and activity of the day. 

Arousal burned through me instantly as he deepened the kiss, becoming hungry. He slid his arms around me and reached down to cup my ass. Pulling me tightly against his groin, he rubbed his now growing erection on the sensitive skin below my navel. 

It was my turn to moan softly. "Oh God, how can I want you so much, all the time?" I whispered. 

I felt his lips smile as he moved his lips from my mouth to my neck, rolling me onto my back. His movements were sure and confident, but leisurely. He kissed my pulse making my blood sing in my veins as he pulled on the skin. He moved down, nipping at the flesh on the top of my breast. 

I gasped as I felt hot tingles infiltrate my nipples as they hardened. He latched his lips softly over one nipple, creating a seal and gently sucked and released until I was whimpering with pleasure, feeling bolts of arousal race down from my nipples straight to my groin. 

My back arched slightly as I felt my crotch flood with wetness, preparing for the inevitable. I wanted control this time though. I pushed gently on his chest and he let go of my nipple with an audible pop when the suction released. 

He looked up, nearly pouting. I laughed at his expression and guided him to roll over onto his back. I began to kiss my way down his body, starting at his mouth and working my way down, laving his nipples, fingering his rips and rubbing against his washboard abs. 

He groaned and thrust his now rock hard erection into my tummy, smearing precum on my skin. I felt another gush of wetness and lifted myself onto all fours between legs, pushing them open wider, grasping his cock by the root and lowering my mouth to suckle the head, swirling my tongue over the sensitive underside. 

He groaned and thrust up into my mouth, sliding in a couple of inches. I took that in stride, delighting in the fact that he couldn't control his reactions. I began bobbing up and down, taking a little more of him each time, wetting his silky hardness with my saliva as I went up and down. 

I began sucking on the upstroke and swirling my tongue on his velvet soft head, only to bury him in my mouth again. My hand took care of the portion of him that couldn't fit in my mouth. He was just too big. 

He groaned loudly now and began muttering as I jerked and sucked him. "Awww, fuck, Clara. Oh God, so good. Oh yeah, that's perfect. Ohhh, baby, yeah, oh suck it hard. Oh damn! You suck so good." 

I reached down with my free hand to cup his balls, taking my weight on my legs. 

He bucked up slightly and shouted, "Ahhhhh, yeah! Oh do that! Rub my nuts, baby, oh yeah, squeeze a little, oh just a little! Perfect! Oh shit, Clara, You drive me crazy." 

I lifted my head to ask, "Do you want to come this way?" 

He shook his head. "No! I'll stop you," he panted out. 

I nodded and went to return to my task. He put a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him. He stared at me for a second. I could tell he wanted to ask me for something but he wasn't sure if he should. I finally asked, "What is it, baby? What do you want?" 

He closed his eyes then reopened them, his jaw opening and closing slightly with his harsh breaths. "I don't ...." 

"Just ask me," I coaxed gently, still tugging gently on his shaft, letting it slide between my breasts as I kept my eyes on his tormented face. I loved that I could do this to him, bring him to point where he had trouble speaking. I wanted to make him lose control. I wanted to make love to him with my mouth, taste him flowing into me. He didn't know it yet, but he was going to come this way, because I wasn't stopping until he did. 

He swallowed hard and finally blurted out quietly but with a tortured gurgle, "Clara ...pleasesuckonmyballs! Oh God!" 

He shook his head as if to refute what he'd just said, "I shouldn't ask you to ..." 

Before he could finish I dipped my head and licked the bottom of his sacks, holding his shaft up and out of the way. "Oooohhhh!" he cried. 

He lifted his legs and placed his feet flat on the bed, letting his legs fall open wide. My hand was already cupping him and I lifted his large sacs into my hand. They spilled over the side. I ran my middle finger gently down the middle feeling his testes separate and fall to opposite sides. "Oh Shit!" he muttered. "Clara, you don't have to ..." 

I dipped down and used my tongue to gently lift one testicle and funnel it into my mouth. The papery skin felt soft and I rolled my tongue all around the outside of it. "Aaaahhhh yeah!" he grunted, his eyes slamming shut and his head falling back on the pillow. 

He'd never asked me to do this before and I'd never known it was something he liked. I'd licked him before and knew he enjoyed that but he'd never asked me to take his balls in my mouth. I wondered how many other preferences or things he liked he hadn't told me about yet. I planned on finding out. 

I could feel the spongy roundness of his testicle as I continued to swirl my tongue over it. I tightened my lips on the loose skin and began to suck gently, keeping my tongue moving. 

His hands fisted in the bed sheets as his hips flexed up and down, his muscular thighs and ass unable to stay still as he enjoyed my ministrations. I pulled my head back slightly, tugging gently as I sucked and circled him with my tongue. I could feel the hairs scraping gently on my tongue and watching his reactions was exciting me beyond belief. 

When I tugged back gently, he began groaning loudly and I could feel his thighs begin to quiver against my shoulders that held them apart. I'd never seen him quite like this, splayed out in all his glory. 

Head tossed back, face a grimace of ecstasy, bulging torso muscles tense with excitement, he was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen. 

"CLARA! OH YES! Lovethislovethislovethis! Oh suck my balls, baby." 

I tugged again. 

**"OH FUCK! OH THAT'S SO GOOD!"**

As I moved to take hold of the other side I said, "Touch yourself, baby." 

He unclenched one fist and took hold of his enormous shaft, now dark red and pulsing with an infusion of blood. The circumcised head looked like a giant mushroom, ready to break open the skin was stretched so tight. Every vein stood out in stark relief as he began to stroke himself from root to tip. He wasn't gentle and I was surprised at how rough he was with himself. It also excited me beyond reason. 

I now had both hands and one cupped him from underneath as I took the other nut into my mouth and began repeating my sucking, twirling and tugging. 

His thighs began to quiver again as I sucked and tugged. I didn't want to hurt him but he seemed all right so far, so I sucked and tugged a little harder, my free hand rolling his other testicle between my fingers, squeezing and tugging gently and feeling the skin slick with my saliva. 

His head tossed on the pillow and his pelvis tilted up as far as he could go, his ass tense and locked into position as he abused himself roughly with his large fist, his hand nearly a blur. I thought this had to hurt and backed off a bit, gentling my suction. 

He immediately shouted, "Oh no, don't stop! More, more! Oh Christ, Clara, SUCK IT!SUCKIT! OHFUCKYEAH, **SUCKIIIIIITTTT!"**

I guessed that was a clue! I sucked harder and laved him roughly with my tongue. I drenched the middle finger of my free hand in my dripping snatch and pressed heel of my hand down on my clit. I jerked as I felt the sharp, quick orgasm rocket through me. I removed my finger and quickly slid it between his legs, over his perineum and gently tipped my lubed finger into his ass, feeling the tight ring of muscle clamp down on my finger. I poked gently in and out with just one knuckle length; once, twice and then his ass plunged into the mattress, shoving my finger up his ass to my hand. He screamed and bounced back up, his back arched, his ass held off the mattress as his legs locked into position and he screamed. It was a low, man scream filled with pleasure-pain of ecstasy, **"AAAAAHHHHH! OH FUUCCKK! I'M GONNA CCCCCUUUUUMMM!"**

I pulled myself free of him and grabbed his cock, my hand over his and pulled him down like a lever, aiming it at my mouth. He sprayed a long string of jism into the air that hit me in the cheek. Then I dropped down, my mouth covering the pulsing head and felt his second and third blasts fill my mouth with his salty cum. 

He was chanting out around his groan, "Ohgodohgod, ohgodOHGOD!" 

I lifted off to swallow and another jet hit my chest and began dripping down my breasts as I slipped over him again felt another two blasts before he dribbled to a finish. I don't think he'd ever produced that much cum. 

I swallowed for the second time and watched as he collapsed into the mattress. "Holy shit," he whispered under his breath. 

His eyes opened slowly as I knelt between his legs, my hands on his hips. He focused on me and his eyes opened wide. He heaved himself into a sitting position, his hands clasping my ribcage. "Damn, look at that." 

Before I could react, he lowered his head and sucked my nipple into his mouth. I gasped and looked down, watching him lick me. He followed the trail of his own cum up my chest and licked it off my breasts, cleaning me up. I didn't think I'd ever seen anything so erotic. His long tongue whipped my skin, moving up to slurp the small puddle that had settled in the dip of my collar bone. 

His arms raised and he plunged his fingers into my hair, tilting my head to the side and licking my neck in long, hungry swipes. I moaned as he continued to lick, finally reaching my cheeks and then my mouth. 

His tongue plundered my mouth and I could taste him again. I wrapped my arms around his chest and pressed myself into him as he kissed for several long minutes. 

He slowed and finally broke the kiss. We panted and just stared at each other, silent for a few moments. A smile crept slowly across his face, lifting one side of his mouth and then the other. 

I couldn't help but answer with my own. He whispered, "That was so hot, Clara. Felt like my balls were bursting. And then to see my cum all over your chest ... on your dark skin ... Jesus! You're so sexy." 

He lay back on the mattress, taking me with him. I sprawled out on his big chest, his hands immediately going to their favorite place, cupping my ass cheeks. "I'm sorry I came. I couldn't help it. I'll make it up to you." 

I rested my ear over his heart, listening to the heavy, steady beat of his heart. After a moment, when my breathing slowed I said, "Don't worry about it. I fingered my self off." 

"Christ!" he exclaimed, I knew, envisioning my hand between my legs. He'd never said he liked it when I talked dirty, but I'd have had to be a fool not to see the reaction he had every time I did. "You never asked me to do that before and it's obviously something you like." 

He chuckled. "Like it? I fucking love it." 

"How come you never asked before?" 

He shrugged. "I don't know. It seemed crude. I didn't know how to ask." 

I lifted my head off his chest. "Never be afraid to ask me for something you want, Walter. Don't worry about the words you use. I won't take offense. I don't want us to stand on ceremony or for your to think I'm delicate with virgin ears. I take things in the spirit in which they're meant." 

He smiled at this. "I know, I don't know why I didn't. I've always loved that, as much I love getting head. I guess I was afraid of offending you since I could never seem to think of a way to ask that didn't sound like a porn film." 

It was my turn to chuckle. "I love you, Walter. And I want to please you. I promise I'll tell you if I'm not comfortable with something." 

"Promise? I would never want you to do something that repulsed you just because you thought I liked it." 

"I'm not wilting flower, Walter. I'll assert myself if I need to." 

He kissed me again and then said, "I know all these things. I guess I just wasn't comfortable with asking for it until now." 

"Because I'm your wife and not just your girlfriend?" 

"Maybe. I really don't know to tell you the truth." 

"Doesn't matter. Just promise me you'll tell me when you want to try something new." 

"You want to experiment with me, do you?" he asked, clearly in a lighter mood. 

"Oh yeah," I said in a flirty voice and leaned in to kiss him again, feeling his lips smile against mine. 

"What next, Mrs. Skinner?" he asked after we broke the kiss. 

"Shower?" I suggested. 

"You're on. Now that I've had two orgasms in the last four hours, I should be able to get through a shower without molesting you." 

"Who says I want to be unmolested?" I shot back. 

"You're going to kill me, you know that?" 

I smiled hard, knowing he loved my dimples. "No, just make you tired." 

"Tired is good if this is the way you plan on doing it." 

"For the rest of our lives," I whispered, suddenly serious. 

His face turned serious as well. "I love you so much it stuns me sometimes. It's frightening." 

I cupped his beloved face in my hands, my thumb brushing his lush lower lip. "I love you too, baby. For better or for worse." 

"For better or for worse," he repeated before engaging me in another soul searing kiss. 

**THE END.**   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Donnilee


End file.
